1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrolytic ion water generation method and an electrolytic ion water generation apparatus, which are suitable for generating electrolytic ion water such as alkaline ion water and alkaline electrolyzed water, in particular, electrolytic ion water having a pH value of 13 or more, which is generally called strong alkaline ion water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrolytic ion water is excellent in cleaning effect, and is drawing attention as cleaning water or drinking water that does not have adverse effects on the global environment even when being discharged. In particular, strong alkaline water having a high pH value is regarded as being excellent in detergency.
As an electrolytic ion water generation apparatus, there have been known an apparatus in which an ion exchange membrane, a spacer, an anode plate, and a cathode plate are removably mounted on an electrolytic solution tank as cartridge type components (Patent Literature 1), and an apparatus capable of generating strong alkaline water by variably controlling the circulation time of cathode water and anode water or the total amount of a DC current (Patent Literature 2).